


Tensión sexual.

by hopxfully



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Sebastian se pregunta por qué Chris sigue soltero si es lo mejor que le ha pasado al universo, y Chris piensa que, si no está con Seb, no quiere estar con nadie.





	Tensión sexual.

Sebastian Stan era un hombre sensato. O al menos, creía serlo. Eso, aun así, no le impedía pasarse horas buscando fanfics o headcanons sobre stucky. No podían culparle.

Para él, Bucky era una parte más de sí mismo, y no podía comprender cómo no se dejaba claro que la relación que compartía con Steve iba más allá de mejores amigos. Iba más allá del final de la línea.

Así que, se decía a sí mismo, que, de todas maneras, el 90% de los fans, creía en stucky como él. Y, para qué mentir, era divertido leer las ocurrencias de la gente y los posibles encuentros que ambos personajes podían tener tanto dentro del universo de Marvel como en otro alternativo.

Para Sebastian, Bucky era una parte de sí mismo, pero no todo él. En cambio, estaba totalmente seguro de que Chris tenía más de Steve Rogers de lo que la mayoría pensaba -lo que ya era mucho-.

No pudo evitar preguntarse, sentado en una esquina del set, mientras le veía rodar una de las típicas escenas de acción propias del Capitán América, cómo es que Chris Evans seguía soltero.

Se acordó de algo que leyó en Tumblr una vez, algo así como _“Chris Evans tiene 36 años y está soltero todavía y no tiene hijos y no entiendo cómo. Este hombre es la persona más pura que he visto jamás. Me desconcierta. Como agarra su teta izquierda cuando se ríe y sólo bebe café y lleva jerséis y es sólo el ser humano más puro. El sólo se merece ser feliz y ser amado”._

Sebastian estaba de acuerdo. Joder, Chris era la mejor persona que él alguna vez hubiera conocido.

Buscó a Anthony con la mirada, y con un leve gesto de cabeza, le pidió que se acercara. Mackie y él eran como mejores amigos. Sebastian apreciaba que le hicieran reír, y no había forma de que no estuvieras llorando de la risa siempre que Anthony estuviera a tu alrededor.

-Hey, Seb, ¿qué haces aquí escondido? —Preguntó, cuando llegó hasta la esquina en la que Sebastian estaba agazapado.

-Siéntate, ¿quieres?

No muy convencido, Anthony se posicionó junto a él.

-¿Estás bien?—Quiso saber, algo preocupado.

Sebastian sonrió de lado, pero no contestó la pregunta.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Chris está soltero?—Bombardeó, apenas sin respirar.

Anthony se tensó y pareció que palidecía un poco.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Seb se levantó cuando anunciaron el final del rodaje por ese día. Se despidió de Anthony, que, nervioso, apenas acertó a sacudir la mano.

Chris no le dio muchas vueltas al hecho de que Sebastian no le hubiera hablado, suponiendo que estaría demasiado cansado y que deseaba poder tumbarse en la cama del hotel, pero cuando miró a Anthony y este le devolvió una mirada interrogante, no pudo evitar asustarse.

-¿Seb está bien?—Preguntó, trotando hacia su amigo.

-No estoy muy seguro, Chris. Me ha hecho una pregunta muy rara.

Alzando una ceja, le animó a seguir hablando.

-Me ha preguntado que si sabía por qué estas soltero. ¿Le has dicho algo? ¿La semana pasada cuando te emborrachaste en la fiesta, quizá?

-No seas idiota, Anthony. Jamás podría decírselo. No puedo arriesgarme a perderlo. Aunque no entiendo a qué ha venido eso.

-Averígualo, amigo. O si no, habla con él y díselo. Conoces a Seb, ¿qué es lo peor que tu puede hacer?

-¿Cortarme las pelotas? ¿No volver a hablarme? —Susurró sarcásticamente Chris, aun cuando Anthony ya se había alejado y no podía oírle.

Algo inquieto, se acercó al hotel y subió a su habitación, que gracias a Dios o a Satán, -todavía no estaba seguro- se encontraba al lado de la de Sebastian.

A punto estaba de entrar, cuando la puerta de al lado se abrió, y los ojos que mejor conocía en el mundo le miraron. Se los había aprendido de memoria cuando no era muy descarado mirarle. Procuraba visualizarlos en sus sueños, y si había algún detalle que se le escapaba, al día siguiente prestaba más atención.

Los ojos de Sebastian era como estrellas para él. Estrellas que le contaban las más asombrosas historias. Estrellas que le hacían prendarse hasta lo más hondo.

-¿Por qué no te vienes un rato a mi habitación, Chris?—Preguntó, con una leve sonrisa. El más mayor supo que estaba cansado porque su voz tenía un deje de su acento rumano. Las palabras le salían con más dificultad, pero con un sonido más profundo. Lo que, sin duda, generaba sentimientos nada puros en Chris.

-¿No quieres descansar un rato?

Negando con la cabeza, Seb abrió más su puerta.

-Puedes ducharte aquí si lo necesitas.

 _“Más que tu ducha, necesito otra cosa de ti”_ Quería contestarle Chris, pero, mordiéndose la lengua, le lanzó esa sonrisa que guardaba sólo para él y se perdió dentro de la habitación de Sebastian.

Abrió la puerta del baño y encendió la ducha, sacándose la camiseta y conectado sus ojos a través del espejo con los de Seb, que le observaba apoyado en el marco.

Se obligó a no pensar en la vergüenza que le daba desnudarse en frente de él, y se bajó también los pantalones.

Por un instante, creyó notar como Sebastian tragaba saliva y le recorría el cuerpo con intensidad, pero sacudió la cabeza, cansado de que su propia mente le torturara con la idea de poder ser correspondido.

Entró en la ducha sin mirar una segunda vez hacia atrás, y cerró la cortina. Podía sentir a Seb todavía ahí, y el leve sonido de la canción que sonaba desde el cuarto.

-He estado pensado, Chris y, no logró comprender algo. —Empezó, su voz temblando ligeramente.

Sebastian no lo había escondido nunca. Su bisexualidad era un tema que no le importaba tratar. Y no se avergonzaba de admitir que sentía una inmensa atracción por Chris Evans -aunque no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta a nadie más que a él mismo-.

No estaba del todo seguro en preguntar lo que hacía unas horas no paraba de rondarle por la cabeza, porque sabía que, probablemente, la respuesta podía llegar a dolerle, pero quería saber. Necesitaba saber.

-¿Qué es, Seb?—Preguntó Chris, el sonido de su voz amortiguado por el agua de la ducha.

Sebastian tuvo que contenerse para no acercarse y abrir la cortina, lanzarse sobre su amigo y besarle cada parte -ahora mojada- de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué estás soltero, Christopher?—Soltó, acariciando con su lengua cada letra del nombre completo.

 _“Por favor, que no diga que, en realidad, está con alguien”_ Rogó dentro de su mente, sin darse cuenta de que había cruzado los dedos por detrás de su espalda.

Chris dio un respingo dentro de la ducha y se obligó a respirar hondo.

 _“Estoy soltero porque, por la única persona por la que he sentido algo tan fuerte, eres tú. Y haría cualquier cosa por no estropear esta amistad que tenemos. Aunque eso signifique sufrir toda mi vida”_ Quería rugirlo, coger a Sebastian y meterlo en la ducha con él. Besarlo hasta aprender de memoria cada parte de su cuerpo. Besarlo, morderlo, pintarlo como si fuera un lienzo en blanco. Era frustrante darse cuenta de que, probablemente, Steve se sentía de la misma manera hacia Bucky, y del mismo modo, no podía hacer nada para estar juntos si sabía que eso podría destrozar su amistad.

Sabía que, si sacaba su cabeza y le miraba, perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba, pero se arriesgó y conectó sus ojos de nuevo con los Seb.

Sebastian sintió una sacudida en todo su cuerpo, pero mantuvo el contacto -aunque deseaba seguir el recorrido de la gota que bajaba lentamente por la mandíbula de Chris en dirección a su cuello-.

-¿Tú por qué crees que sigo soltero, Sebastian?—No iba a negar que le calentaba demasiado oír a Seb llamarle por su nombre completo. Y tampoco iba a negar que adoraba llamarlo a él por el suyo. Cuando lo hacía, parecía que estaban compartiendo un secreto.

Tragó saliva y Chris siguió el movimiento de su nuez, rogando por un autocontrol que parecía estar volando fuera en esos momentos.

No era la primera vez que se duchaba con Sebastian al otro lado, pero era la primera vez que mantenían una conversación como esa mientras uno de los dos estaba desnudo, y -probablemente- más vulnerable. Como era el caso de Chris.

-¿Porque no hay nadie que te merezca?—Probó Seb, queriendo ver la reacción que sus palabras tenían. Una holeada de calor le recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando una sonrisa suave se dirigió a él.

 _“Mierda, Sebastian, sal de aquí. Déjale ducharse”._ Pero no podía. Parecía estar anclado ahí, sin despegar su mirada de la de Chris.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es para un demisexual encontrar pareja?

Sebastian abrió la boca, volviéndola a cerrar, no muy seguro de que decir. Es movimiento había desviado la mirada de Chris, que ahora parecía arder.

Deseaba tanto besar a Seb que la tensión de su cuerpo estaba empezando a ser dolorosa.

-¿Eres demisexual?

Chris rio, buscando una manera de relajarse si no quería avergonzarse a sí mismo en unos segundos.

-Bueno, quiero pensar que sí. No puedo tener relaciones con alguien con el que no tengo confianza, con alguien por el que no siento nada. No es lo mío, Sebastian. Follar una noche en una discoteca con un desconocido no es mi estilo.

Seb jadeó, y se clavó las uñas en la palma cuando se dio cuenta de que había dado un paso hacia adelante.

-¿Y no hay nadie? ¿Nadie a quién ames? ¿Nadie con quién tendrías una relación?

Chris estaba a punto de desmayarse. A unos instantes. La voz ronca de Sebastian, cada vez con un acento más cerrado, le hizo cerrar los ojos unos segundos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, un gruñido que intento contener, se escapó de su garganta. Los ojos de Sebastian estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Podía notar su presencia como si esta quemara.

El agua seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo, pero estaba anclado con la cabeza fuera de la cortina, aspirando el suave olor corporal de Seb. Su respiración se atascó cuando este se quitó la camiseta. Y buscando fuerzas dentro de sí mismo, volvió meter la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, esperando que todo fuera una ensoñación.

Segundos después, el sonido de la cortina abriéndose y un cuerpo entrando a la ducha le sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos y tragó saliva.

Sebastian estaba frente a él, justo como Dios le trajo al mundo.

Parpadeando varias veces, Chris se pellizcó en el brazo, no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿No hay nadie?—Volvió a preguntar Sebastian, acercándose un paso. Todavía quedaba otro de distancia entre ellos, pero ambos parecían estar ahogándose en la mirada del otro, como si no hubiera suficiente espacio y estuvieran completamente pegados.

Las gotas cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Chris estaban comenzado a desconcentrar a Seb, que se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

Sonrió al sentir como su compañero seguía el movimiento y tragaba saliva por quinta vez en diez segundos.

-¿No hay nadie?—Repitió, dando el último paso que le quedaba y alzando la mano para acariciar la mandíbula de Chris.

Este entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar un leve gemido que les cortó la respiración a ambos. El aire se volvió denso y los sentimientos se entrecruzaron sobre ellos, empujándoles más cerca todavía.

Chris colocó una mano en la cadera de Seb y jadeó. Había esperado tanto esto que no podía creer que estaba ocurriendo.

Llevaba enamorado de Sebastian Stan desde hacía años. Su suerte no podía ser tan buena. Él no podía ser correspondido. Todo tenía que ser una brona.

Sebastian cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de Chris trazar un patrón irregular sobre la piel de su cintura y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

Dios, le quería tanto. Le deseaba tanto.

-Sebastian—Medio gruñó Chris, acercando sus labios, pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

-¿No hay nadie?

El pecho del más mayor contuvo una risa y sin besarle del todo, le mordió el labio inferior, tirando de él.

-Siempre has sido tú, Sebastian Stan—Respondió, dejando clara cada una de las palabras.

-Me alegra oírlo, porque siempre has sido tu también, Christopher.

Fue eso, justo eso. El hecho de que dijera su nombre tras esas palabras, lo que hizo a Chris perder la cabeza.

Besó a Sebastian como siempre había soñado. Y se aprendió de memoria el camino que recorría cada gota al bajar por cada ángulo de su cuerpo.

Le besó en todas y cada una de las partes en las que notaba a sus venas palpitar, y le dijo entre mordidas, que, si alguien por el que haría cualquier cosa, ese era él, Sebastian Stan.

-No puedes llegar a imaginar cuántos años lleva pensando en esto—Jadeó, buscando las estrellas en sus ojos.

Seb sonrió de lado y le acarició el pelo, ahogando un gemido cuando Chris le mordió el cuello y pasó la lengua después para aliviar el leve dolor.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que yo no he podido pensar en otra cosa tampoco?

No hubo mucha conversación más en las horas siguientes, pero cuando el amanecer tocaba el borde del cielo y las voces al otro lado del pasillo empezaron a traspasar su calma, Chris se movió hasta colocarse sobre Sebastian y le sonrió.

-Anthony lleva presionándose tanto tiempo para que me declarara, que no se va a creer esto. Me he negado todas y cada una de las veces, no queriendo estropear esa amistad que teníamos, pero fue verte al otro lado de la ducha, mirándome como si hubiera algo en mí que sólo tu pudieras ver, que me hizo perder la cordura.

-Jamás me he atrevido a decirle a nadie más que a mí mismo que sentía algo por ti. No fue hasta ayer, que me acordé de algo que había leído mientras cotilleaba todas esas cosas que corren por ahí sobre stucky. Básicamente era la pregunta de por qué estás soltero si eres lo mejor que hay en este universo. No me lo había planteado antes porque no me gusta imaginarte con otra persona, pero quise saber. Necesitaba saber. Hablé con Anthony, así que, ¿por eso palideció durante un instante?

-Hace demasiado tiempo que me ve babear por ti—Dijo Chris, riéndose.

Sebastian se mordió el labio, mirando como los primos rayos del alba se derretían sobre el pelo de su compañero. Se lo acarició, y tiró de él hacia abajo para poder besarse.

-Siempre he pensado—Dijo, cuando se separaron—que la relación entre Bucky y Steve cruza las barreras de lo que entendemos como amor. Va más allá. Es algo inexplicable, indescriptible. Y me gusta pensar que tu y yo, podemos vivir lo que a ellos se les está prohibiendo.

-¿No crees que nunca vayan a confirmar su relación?

Seb se encogió de hombros, recorriendo el brazo de Chris con delicadeza.

-Deberían hacerlo. Es evidente. Pero quizá no quieran arriesgarse. Las fans asumen que esa relación está ahí, que existe, pero estoy seguro que un beso en pantalla les haría sentir mejor. Y, para que negarlo, a mi no me importaría que Bucky se abalanzara sobre Steve antes de una batalla para decirle que, incluso después de la línea, estará ahí para amarle.

-Estoy seguro de que a Steve no le importaría. Es más, le diría que, si es que no hay nada más allá de la línea, él inventará un lugar en el que ambos puedan vivir libres.

-Me gusta Steve Rogers—Dijo Sebastian, guiñándole un ojo a Chris.

-Oh, y a mí me gusta James Buchanan Barnes—Respondió el mayor, dejando un leve beso en su mejilla—Pero estoy enamorado de Sebastian Stan, no sé si eso sería traición.

Seb rio, incorporándose para estar a la misma altura que el rubio.

-La parte de mí mismo que es Bucky está bastante complacida con esa información.

Chris le besó la nariz y salió de la cama empezando a vestirse cuando oyó la voz de Anthony al otro lado de la puerta llamando a Sebastian.

-Creo que, si jamás se confirma stucky, tu y yo podremos darles una alegría a los fans besándonos -por un descuido- en una escena mientras somos Steve y Bucky, ¿no crees?

Seb volvió a reír, vistiéndose también, y se acercó para abrazar brevemente a Chris.

-Eres lo mejor que existe en este planeta.

-No estoy seguro de si eres tú hablando o esa parte de ti que recuerda todo lo que lee en Tumblr—Bromeó, ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro.

Agarrando la mano de Sebastian, Chris salió de la habitación encontrarse con Anthony, quien les miró entre divertido y confuso. Guiñándole un ojo y vocalizando un “gracias” se dirigió al set de grabación sin soltar la mano de su compañero. Cuando llegaron, se giró para darle un pequeño beso antes de ir a cambiarse, ganándose un aplauso ensordecedor por parte de todo el equipo.

-¡Ya era hora!—Exclamó Robert, palmeándoles el hombro.

-Menos mal, porque vuestra tensión sexual estaba empezando a crisparnos los nervios a todos—Bromeó Tom Hiddleston, regalándoles una sonrisa.

Los aplausos no cesaron hasta que llegaron los hermanos Russo, quien, también sonriendo, se acercaron a ellos.

-Quizá hay que cambiar el guion—Dijeron, escondiendo una risa—Vamos a grabar ese reencuentro stucky mejor, venga.


End file.
